Beating time and space
by WarriorSnowpelt
Summary: Latias is a normal student in high school, when she finally gets the chance to beat time and space, she has to risk everything. Rated T just in case. Latias & Latios
1. Prologue

**Hi. This is my first story, so please bear with me. So I've been wondering, what would life be like if all people were like Pokemon, just like Latias or Palkia. This is my imagination going crazy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

_Latias' POV_

My life is just crap. I'm Latias, just an ordinary Pokemon. Trying to survive high school, which is meant to prepare you for the life that should come after. No-one ever cared about me, never knew my parents. They left me behind.

"So they call you rare, yes you are rather rare. Nothing is as stupid as you!"

"Shut up Palkia." I was just going to the place I call home when Palkia and his small gang spotted me. _Just get invisible, just get invisible!_ I wish I had my invisibility power under control, that would help me a lot.

"Dialga, look around if there's any teacher around." Dialga is his brother, they've been messing up my whole life. They would always do tricks on me, they never got caught... "Hey, where on earth has she gone?!" _Yes, finally I got my invisibility a little under control, let's get the heck out of here._

Flying was always my strongest point, and the biggest chance of escaping. I saw the mountains in the distance when I suddenly crashed into someone.

"Ouch, can't you look out!" It was Tina, she obviously used her powers to avoid Palkia and Dialga as well. "Oh, hi Lat, why were you flying so fast?" Although she asked she already knew.

"Same reason as why you are invisible. Lets go home before we meet those jerks again." I wanted to go away cause I could feel the time rippling already. She nodded and we flew to our cave.

**{THE END OF PROLOGUE}**

**So what you guys think of it? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hi, here's my first chapter.**

**_disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon._**

**Latias POV**

All students have a cave, normally there are about 5 students in each. We are lucky cause we have the best view of all and its very high up the mountain. Tina, Shay, Kyo, Lugi, Molly and I share a big one. We knew each other since middle school, we have a small club.

"Hi Lat. Hi Tina!" Shay noticed us first and greeted us with her cheeky smile. "How was first school day?"

Tina was the first to speak up. "We're still targets for those jerks. When will they begin to see that life is not only criticising others?" Shay let a grin appear on her face but Lugi let it disappear her with a worried glare.

I was so annoyed by them. "I wish girls were allowed to combat boys, only because they look stronger doesn't mean we can't kick their butts!" The others laughed.

"Yeah, we've been practising so much and all those screaming girls start to get annoying. We-" Tina stopped when Kyo came in and fell on the ground. She was shaved and her arm was bleeding heavily. "How did this happen Kyo?"

She couldn't reply.

I started to panic. "Shay, help Kyo. I'm going to get a first aid kit and a teacher!" Although I sounded a furious, I flew to the nurse as fast as I could.

As soon as I got there, the nurse -a cleffairy- came up to me and asked; "What happened?"

All I could reply was nothing more than "Come, quickly." As I picked up a first aid kit. She held on to me cause she couldn't fly herself. I went as fast as I could, I could her the wind scream in my ears as we drifted up to my cave.

**{THE END OF CHAPTER ONE}**

**Sorry if my chapters are short. Please review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, I know my chapters are short but I take a lot of time on each of them. Hope you like them.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon._**

**Latias' POV**

Silence roared in my cave while the nurse was healing Kyo, until Molly entered.

"I heard Kyo is hurt, is she alright?" She made a pathetic land while trying to get answers out of our mouths.

"Shhh, I'm trying to work." The nurse hissed as she glared at Molly but quickly got all her attention onto Kyo's wounds. The silence was unbearable, but after what seemed like forever, the nurse stood up. "She'll recover, but she can't do any lessons for at least a week. She needs to rest." That was the last thing before she signalled me to do side kick to bring her back.

**Molly's POV**

"Ugh, what happened?" It was Kyo, Lugi helped her while I explained what happened after she fell down.

"Why are you so badly hurt?" Shay asked curiously.

"Palkia and Dialga attacked me at the same time."

"You should rest, the nurse said you shouldn't do lessons for at least a week" with that Kyo laid back down and went to sleep.

**Latias' POV**

"Today, we will see who will combat who, the top three students may combat the boys." A jolt of joy went through me as our PE teacher said that. "We will start with Moltress against Arcanine, then Latias against Miss Magius." With that Molly stood up and calmly walked to her side of the field. And the battle begun.

Arcanine started off with a flamethrower while Molly intercepted with Protect. Then she used a combination of fly and flamethrower to make a critical hit on Arcanine.

"Arcanine is unable to keep battling, Moltress wins!" With that nearly everyone cheered. "Next up is Latias against Miss Magius!" It was my turn to prove myself.

"Battle begin!"

I made myself invisible and dodged the shadowball Miss Magius fired at me. I then used air cutter and extrasensory, they were both critical hits and I defeat Miss Magius.

"Well done Lat!" I was Shay who complemented me with a huge smile. "I'm sad that I can't battle yet, but that means I can cheer you on instead." She was almost always happy, that was her special power.

The day went on as I battled more students. At the end I was so tired I could sleep through the rest, but I couldn't, I had to know if I could battle a boy.

"Well done everyone! You have it all your best, but the three that will have a chance to battle the boys are Lugia, Moltress and... Latias!" Yes! Got there at last! "Everyone can cheer them on in two days at the tournament!"

After she finished pretty much everyone started to congratulate us. Even Miss Magius and Arcanine came to say to beat all the boys.

**{END OF CHAPTER TWO}**

**So I tried to make my chapter longer, did I succeed? Please review.**


End file.
